


As the rain drowns my thoughts

by JadeNightTheWriter



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: (i swear these keep getting shorter), Day 5: Rain/Tears, Drabble, Fluff, Kam Week, Kam Week 2020, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Word Prompts, ish?, my titles -_- are also getting worse, oh well, sfkadf how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: Keefe isnothappy about Tam’s habit of going outside in the rain.
Relationships: Keefe Sencen/Tam Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	As the rain drowns my thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> -_- I feel like I could have written more but brain said no.

The wind is rough and wild, yanking at Keefe’s cape and ruffling his hair, and sweeping the boiling sea in huge, dark waves. He squints toward the shoreline as rain splashes down, soaking through his clothes, and shivers despite the fairly mild weather. 

As Keefe nears the edge of Solreef’s grounds, he spots a dark figure, standing a few feet away from the cliff edge.

“Tam!” he shouts. “What are you doing out here?”

The Shade turns to him with a start, then shrugs. His hood is down, and droplets slide off his bangs and splash onto the ground by his feet.

Keefe huffs, yanking the hood over Tam’s head. It won’t do much good, with both of them already soaked, but it’s the thought that counts. 

“Thinking,” Tam answers finally. 

Keefe snorts. “Out here? In the pouring rain?” 

“Yes.”

“Come on, let’s go back inside,” Keefe says. “You’ll get sick.”

“So?” Tam grumbles. “It won’t make a difference now.” 

“Oh my god,” he huffs. “Just… do it for me?”

Tam glares at him. “Did you really think that would work?”

“No,” he admits. “But it was worth a shot. Linh and Tiergan are worried about you too.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Tam says irritably. 

“So you can come be _fine_ inside,” Keefe argues. “Come _on_ Bangs Boy. I didn’t come outside in the rain—ruining my hair, by the way—just for nothing.” 

“Your hair looks good whatever you do,” Tam grumbles. “I don’t feel any obligation to do anything you say.” 

Keefe perks up, beaming at him. “You think my hair looks good?”

“ _No_ ,” Tam says, a bit too quickly. 

“I won’t mention it if you come back inside,” Keefe offers. 

Tam glowers at him. “ _Blackmail_.”

Keefe just grins.

“Fine!” Tam rolls his eyes. “I’ll come back in.” 

Keefe’s smile softens into something fonder. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> These boys are so deep in denial it's almost funny ^-^
> 
> Thoughts? Sfkasdf sorry that it's so short >.< (Solreef is undescribed it's free real estate-)


End file.
